


Everyday Maintenance

by ShippingCactus



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Laughter, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingCactus/pseuds/ShippingCactus
Summary: Killjoy needs help fixing her turret. Raze stops by the Team Valorant lab for a visit.
Relationships: Killjoy/Raze (VALORANT)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Everyday Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diddums_is_here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diddums_is_here/gifts).



“Why won’t anything work?” Killjoy gritted frustratedly through her teeth, repeatedly bopping her turret on its head.

“Hey, you alright in here, Garotinha?” Raze asked, rounding the door and stepping into the Team Valorant lab. “You seem really mad.”

“I’m pissed, actually. Harry got pretty badly beaten up in our last fight and I’ve tried everything, but I can’t seem to fix him.”

“You named the little robot Harry?”

“Yeah, the turret is Harry and the alarmbot is Terry. Their names rhyme and everything. Why? Don’t tell me you didn’t name the boombot?”

“You mean my killer roomba? No, it doesn’t have a name.”

“Well it does now. I now pronounce the killer roomba, Betty the boombot. You are most welcome,” Killjoy said in an exaggerated tone.

Raze started giggling and then proceeded to burst out into laughter. _She’s such a goofball sometimes; it’s adorable._

Raze’s merriment prompted Killjoy to start snickering as well. The duo could barely control their amusement, but their good times were interrupted by one of their teammates. “My sincerest apologies, ladies,” Cypher announced himself as he entered the room, walked over to Breach’s desk in the back of the room, grabbed one of the servos from the drawer, and made his way out the door. As soon as he did, however, he ran right back, “Don’t tell Breach,” and left again.

There were a few seconds of silence between the two women before they made eye contact and began laughing again. When you are Killjoy and Raze, anything can be funny. They just kind of clicked like that.

Raze began to get a little more serious in an attempt to help Killjoy with fixing Harry. “So what have you tried? To fix ‘Harry,’ I mean.”

“It feels like I’ve tried everything. I’ve tried taking off and reattaching the Radianite canister, cleaning the barrel… Hell, I’ve even looked into Harry’s code in an attempt to reprogram him. But he just won’t shoot.”

“What about the sensor?”

“Hm? Oh, the sensor’s fine.”

“It’s blue.”

“Yeah, it’s always been that color. Why?”

“Yeah, but this looks different.” Raze took her finger, licked it, and wiped it across the turret’s sensor in a successful attempt to clean it. Some periwinkle chips stuck to her hand as a result.

“What is that?” Killjoy asked, completely befuddled.

“Paint!” Raze exclaimed happily. “More specifically, my paint. From one of my grenades.”

“I- what?”

“Yeah, isn’t that funny? The paint from one of my bombs kinda fucked up your little robot.”

Killjoy did not know if she should be mad or ecstatic. On one hand, Raze’s paint had blinded Harry’s sensor. On the other hand, Harry should be fine with a proper cleaning, and this was overall very funny. Not sure how to react she laid down onto the ground and sighed in jest, “I give up.”

Instead of helping her off the floor, Raze pulled herself over Killjoy’s body, booped her on the nose, and collapsed on top of her.

“Ow.”


End file.
